Jurg Yeliashkevych
Jurg Yeliaschkevych'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1327935/ is a 'Character on DEXTER. He works for Isaak Sirko, the leader of the Koshka Brotherhood and is often seen accompanying his boss wherever he goes. It's currently unknown what Jurg's responsibilities are, though he appears to be either a bodyguard, aide or hitman under Isaak's employ. Appearance Jurg is a tall, Caucasian male whom keeps his head bald. He has not been seen with a smile, often keeping a serious expression while his boss Isaak is free to crack smiles and display a variety of emotions. He's always seen wearing a black suit, similar to that of a bodyguard or agent. Interestingly, he's almost always seen wearing a bluetooth headset taking any calls that may come in for Isaak. Personality Jurg is a very serious man, as he takes his job bodyguarding Isaak very seriously and rarely to never smiles. He has a fierce loyalty and respect to Isaak, despite his descent into revenge over Viktor's death he chooses to stay by his side at his own risk. Jurg does anything Isaak asks without hesitation or question. Isaak himself has commented on Jurg's loyalty, stating he's gone beyond the call of duty and even considers Jurg not just as a bodyguard, but as one of his closest friends and even offered Jurg to leave so he wouldn't be killed by the men after him, to which Jurg declines. Always accompanying him, he keeps a serious expression at all times and acts as a bodyguard would staying near in case Isaak needs him. He appears capable of speaking English, just as his boss can. Of note, he took no surprise to his boss killing Tony Rush and even went forward without question to wipe down the handle of the screwdriver (which was lodged in Tony's right eye) to remove Isaak's prints before also walking off calmly and again when Isaak killed Louis using Jurg's gun. Also, Jurg has proven to be ruthless like his boss, as he warned Hannah he would hurt her should she try something. However, in the end, Jurg proves to be careless around his victims, ultimately underestimating Hannah. Jurg doesn't seem to like American reality shows, claiming they're embarrassing to watch. However, he seems to enjoy playing video games to pass the time, for example while he was keeping Hannah hostage, he was seen playing Gran Torismo on a Playstation 3 Plot 'Season Seven' Jurg is first shown in Kiev, Ukraine standing near Isaak Sirko looking over paperwork. A call comes in, one that Jurg takes and asks if he can help the caller. He then informs Isaak that it's George Novikov and hands the phone over to his boss. His next appearance is at the Foxhole, where Isaak is seen waiting on George to come back from talking to the police. After a few moments Jorge walks in, closing the door behind him as he stands silently observing the two talking like a bodyguard would. After Isaak confirms that George is telling the truth that he had nothing to do with the disappearance of Viktor Baskov, he tells Jurg to head outside which he acknowledges and heads out the door. When the information about Tony Rush reaches Isaak, the two pay him a visit with Jurg standing at the entrance to Tony's garage while Isaak stands inside, speaking with the former Foxhole employee. Tony often looks at Jurg, trying to make a joke of what's going on but Jurg's facial expression remains stern. Eventually, Isaak uses a screwdriver to kill Tony and he falls to the ground, with Isaak walking off Jurg takes a black cloth he has on him to wipe down the handle of the weapon before going off to join his boss. After Isaak is sent to prison, Jurg becomes the bodyguard of George. After Isaac is released from prison he returns to being Isaac's bodyguard. He later arrives back at their apartment finding the dead body of a hitman after Isaak. Jurg recommends they go back to Kiev since the Brotherhood might be able to help, but Isaak knows he's a dead man there since Jurg recognized the man as one of George's men. Isaak offers Jurg to leave, but Jurg refuses that he goes where Isaak goes, something Isaak thanks him for. They later call the police to investigate the dead body. Jurg later informs Isaak that the brotherhood had sent Oleg Mickic ' and 'Benjamin Caffrey to eliminate him. He listens as Isaak tries to call off the men killing him and kidnaps Hannah McKay the vicious killer of Jurg and tells her her life is in Isaak's hand and if she does anything funny, he will hurt her and she understands. The next day, As Jurg plays Forza 5 on a Playstation 3 entertainment system Hannah gets a call from Dexter and Jurg listens and keeps it short. He feeds her some cereal and she asks for some tomatoes in the backyard and he does so. She makes something to eat, but it's too spicy for him and he starts choking and Hannah uses this opportunity to bash his head with a blender.Scumbag bitchy Hannah and Jurg struggle with him stabbing her in the stomach(GO JURG) and she bashes his head with a lamp, killing him. Debra later arrives on the scene and manages to save Hannah just in time before she dies while Yurg is long dead. Trivia *As of Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl, Jurg appears to be taking on a similar role to that of Cole Harmon who worked as the Head of Security for Jordan Chase in Season Five. **However, unlike Jordan's bad treatment towards Cole, Isaak actually cares for Jurg and considers him a friend, persuading him to run for his life over and over. Jurg's loyalty to Isaak is also much greater than Cole's who actually respects Isaak much more than Cole ever did to Jordan. *As of Episode 709: Helter Skelter, Jurg is the only named member of the Koshka Brotherhood with no confirmed kills. However, it can be assumed that Jurg is a skilled killer. References Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Hannah Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Victims of Main antagonists